Frozen with Wolves
by Sianiiwolf
Summary: Basically a retelling of Frozen, but the characters are wolves.


Frozen With Wolves -  
The kingdom of wolf packs called Arendelle has always been closed off from the rest of the world. Especially the castle. So that means the royal family, was the most closed off of all. I'm Anna, wolf princess of Arendelle. I have lived in my castle den all my life. I'm a tannish red she-wolf with a white belly and tail tip,  
black paws and ear tips, and bright blue-green eyes. I also have a white streak running through my fur. I was born with it. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll. I've tried to get my parents, the former wolf king and queen, to change the rule. But they always said it's necessary to keep Elsa and I safe. I never argued, because I trusted them. Oh yeah, I have a sister named Elsa. She's a creamy gray she-wolf with a dark gray belly with black paws, a black tail tip, and black ear tips. Her muzzle is gray with a black blaze running from her nose to right between her eyes. She has the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen. She is 21 years old, and is becoming the queen wolf of Arendelle. Our parents died in a clash over territory with the Silver Tribe. They died 3 years ago, so the castle is all the more lonely. I don't know why, but I don't think Elsa likes me that much. We were really close when we were pups, but when I was about 5 years old, she just shut me out and I never knew why. Today's her coronation. By law, every wolf in every pack is invited to watch. I hear a knock on my bedroom door. It s one of our castle staff owls. He tells me that it's time to get ready for her coronation. I jump off my pile of pelts and look in my mirror. My fur's a MESS. I quickly grab a pinecone and brush down my fur and tail. Then I grab a purple flower from my clay vase that one of the forager owls made me. I braid it into the fur right in front of my ear,  
then I walk to my door. As I exit, I hold my tail and head high. I shove my ears forward and raise my hackles. My dominance postures look kinda sloppy. I still don't get the ranking system thing, unlike Elsa. She's just about the most regal creature you'll ever meet. I try to walk out calmly, but I break into a solid run towards the front gates. I hear a loud creak as they open the gates. I run out, and see wolves from all over heading towards the castle. I stand on a rock ledge above the trail to the castle. When the wolves see me, they won't meet my eyes. They lower their tails and flatten their ears as they walk past me. My tail droops slightly. I guess it's not easy for a princess to make new friends. Well, if I can't make a friend, I can at least sneak off castle grounds for a bit. I run past wolves of all colors and and head strait into the town. I see the blacksmith owl hammering a chunk of iron into a sword for a tall black and white wolf. I'm concentrating so hard on it, that a horse slams into me. I fall backwards and land in a boat on a dock. With my weight,  
the boat starts too topple backward towards the water but the horse stops it with his hoof.  
"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" A voice asks. Surely that can't be the horse. I look up,  
and see the most handsome wolf I've ever seen in my life walking beside the horse. He is a tall, well muscled, sleek black wolf with a gray underbelly. He has white paws and a white tipped tail. His eyes are the perfect shade of gold. He walks over and offers his paw. He's dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bowtie. I let him help me up. "Oh, uh. Prince Hans of The Southern Isles." He says awkwardly.  
"Princess Anna of Arendelle." I reply.  
"Princess?" He says and crouches low. I'm confused for a seconded, but then realize he thinks that I'm the princess who's about to become queen. Which would be funny if it weren t so ridiculous. "Oh I'm not that princess." I explain to him. I'm not Elsa, I'm just me. Regular plain old fun-loving me "Just you?" He asks. I'm about to reply, but I'm lost in his eyes. Then I hear bells behind me. The bells. The coronation." I say. "I gotta go. Uh, bye." I wave my tail, then run at top speed back to the castle. I go in a room with lots of wolves sitting on moss. I stand at the front of the room next to Elsa. She's wearing a black fox-skin cape, with blue and purple flowers braided through her fur. She also is wearing fox skin gloves on her front paws. Two collier owls followed her in, and one was caring a silver crown in it's talons. The priest wolf was an old gray wolf with a black mask-like marking on his face and black paws. One of the owls laid the crown on some moss in the priest wolf's paws. Also on the moss was the ceremonial orb and scepter. Elsa bowed her head and the priest wolf put the crown on her. Then she sat on her haunches and reached for the royal items with her front paws a bit awkwardly because we're used to walking on all fours. The priest wolf cleared his throat. He glances up at her. "Your highness. Your gloves." He whispers. She looked nervous as she took them off, but took a deep breath and picked the items up with her paws. Then she turned to face the crowd. All the wolves stood up and wagged their tails as the priest proclaimed her the queen. I glance at her. She looked nervous and kept glancing at her uncovered front paws. What's wrong with her paws? I want to tell her it's ok and I'm here for her, but a heartbeat later it's over and she quickly puts back on her gloves. All the wolves howl her name. I scan the crowd for Hans, and he waves his tail when I spot him. I wave back and follow Elsa into the ball room.  
One of our staff owls introduce me, and I walk into the room with my ears shoved forward and my tail held high. I settle down a respectful distance from Elsa, but the owl moves me right next to her. All the wolves pound the ground with their paws as we enter. Even as wolves begin to dance, I stay at the front to get a good view. I glance at Elsa. She looks at me expectantly. "Oh. Sorry." I say and crouch low in front of her. I steal a glance at her, and realize that she's smiling! "Hi." she says. "You can rise up." I'm surprised. I rise to my paws, but keep my ears flat and tail low. "You look beautiful" She says. Now it's just plain unnatural. "Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean not fuller. You don't look fuller. But more beautiful." She giggles. "Thank you." She says. "So. This is what a party looks like." "It's warmer than I thought." I blurt out, trying to make some conversation. Man, that was dumb. "What's that amazing smell?" Elsa asks and sniffs the air.  
I sniff too, and upon realizing what the smell is I yap it out. Fortunately, Elsa had the same idea.  
"Caribou!" We both say at once.  
We look at each other and burst out laughing. I can't believe it. We're actually having fun together! "I like this. I wish it could be like this all the time." I say.  
"Me to." She replies, then her smile disappears. "But it can't."  
"Well why not I mean..."  
"It just can't." She growls and cuts me off.  
My tail droops. "Excuse me for a minute." I say. I don't know where I'm going,  
but I can't stay here next to Elsa. I start to head to the orderves table when some idiot wolf's butt knocks me backwards. I'm knocked off my paws and right before I hit the ground, someone grabs my paw. "Whoa. Glad I caught you." The familiar voice says. I look up. "Hans." I say, relieved. "We meet again, princess." He says in a fake regal voice, then smiles. "Wanna dance?" I giggle. Then using the same fake voice, I say back, "Why of course. It would my pleasure. He nods, and leads me over onto the dance floor. Then starts spinning around and jumping in such a random way that it looks cool. Unlike me, he's a great dancer. He twirls me and does flips and spins in the air. He even shows me how to do it to! Well, more or less. We laugh and talk all evening. It's easy. He s so interesting and a great listener. Turns out he has TWELVE older brothers! And they were all born in the same litter! I think I might have fallen in love. No. I KNOW I've fallen in love. Hans knows it too, because he asks me to marry him! Of course I say yes. We then rush back into the ball room to find Elsa. She's talking to some high-ranking chieftains but we pull her away. "Elsa." I say. "I mean uh queen." I dip my head to her and continue. "Me again. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."  
"Your majesty." He says and dips his head to her. "We would like..." I say.  
"Your blessing... " Hans continues.  
"Of our marriage!" Hans and I finish in unison. "Marriage!?" She asks her crystal blue eyes wide.  
"Yes!" I reply. I'm practically squealing with excitement.  
"I'm sorry. I'm confused." She says.  
"Well, we haven t worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a couple days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have caribou and frozen cream. Wait! Would we live here?"  
"Here!?" Elsa asks.  
"Absolutely!" Hans howls.  
"Anna." Elsa says.  
"Ooh! And we could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us! Of course we have the dens available..."  
"Wait slow down." Elsa cuts me off again.  
"No one's brothers are staying here, and no one is getting married." She says.  
"What!? I ask.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute." She pauses and glances worriedly at Hans. "Alone." "No. Anything you have to say, you cans say to both of us." I declare.  
"Fine!" She hisses. It's a hiss that sounds like all her hatred for me that's built up over the years had all comes out with that one hiss.  
"Anna, you can't marry a wolf you just met." She sighs.  
"But it's true love!" I protest.  
"Anna, what do you know about true love?" She asked me.  
"More than you." I counter. "All you know is how to shut wolves out."  
She looks hurt for a second, than continues.  
"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no."  
"Now. Excuse me." She says Then she tells one of the owls to stop the party and close the gates.  
"Elsa no. No wait!" I bark, and leap at her and she lets out a squeal of surprise as I knock her over. For some wolf who's been locked up in her castle for 18 years, I'm pretty strong. But, unfortunately for me, so is Elsa. We nip and paw at each other, each trying to get the other to give up. Elsa snarls at me and scores her claws down by back. "Ow! Stop it!" I squeal in pain. Her eyes were like blue chips of ice. She looked ready to rip the throats from a whole pack of mountain lions. This new creature was not Elsa, this was not my sister. But then the fire died from her eyes as she heard me squeal, and she leapt off me. I spin around and clamp my teeth onto her paw, turned mad from fury and pain, and pull back, ripping off her glove. She backs off and looks down at her paws, then back at me.  
"Hey, give me my glove!" She roars. I hold my tail strait out. Of course, she cares more about her stupid glove then she cares about me, or anyone for that matter.  
"No!" I yowl. "You listen to me. I can't live like this anymore." I shove my ears forward in an attempt to look dominant. But instead, I look desperate.  
"Then leave." She says coldly and starts to walk away.  
The words hit me like a grizzly's paw. My tail wavers slightly, then droops. I flatten my ears. "What did I ever do to you?" I yipp. "Enough Anna." She growls over her shoulder.  
But I won't give up. "No. Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"  
"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa howls. As she spoke, ice shot strait out of her uncovered paw! Everyone stares at her. "Sorcery." A wolf whispered. Elsa looked as if she had just seen a ghost. She pushed open the door and raced out of the room at top speed. "Elsa!" I howl and race after her. Oh Great Lupus! That's why she shut everything and everyone out! She was afraid that if anyone got close to her they would discover her secret.  
But I guess none of that matters now. All that matters is that I stop her and comfort her. I run to the courtyard, following her scent, and can't believe my eyes. The fountains are all frozen and ice streaks the ground.  
I spot Elsa running towards the fjord, and I howl her name. She glances back for a second but then heaps on running. I follow her to the edge of the water. She stares at me with nothing but pure fear in her eyes. She backs onto the water and it freezes under her paws! The next thing I know, she's racing at top speed towards the mountain on the other side of the fjord. She's the fastest wolf I've ever seen. I try to follow her, but I slip on the ice. "Elsa stop!" I yowl to her. But when I get to my paws, the last thing I see of her is her tail vanishing into the trees on the mountain on the other side. "No." I whisper. Only then do I notice that Hans followed me out. "The fjord." He says shocked as the fjord becomes locked with ice. We go back to the courtyard and it begins to snow. "Snow?" A shocked wolf yipps. Another wolf answers, "Yes snow, you barnacle head." I stare blankly at the sky. "Did you know?" Hans asked me.  
"No." I answer. I hear some old duke wolf commanding some warrior wolves to go after Elsa. "NO!" I interrupt them. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her so I should be the one to go after her. I'll bring her back, and everything will be alright."  
"What?! Anna no." Hans yelps.  
"I have to go." I say.  
"I'm coming with you." He insists.  
"No. I need you here. To take care of Arendelle." I tell him. He looks surprised for a second. "On my honor." He says and dips his head to me.  
"I leave Prince Hans in charge." I bark. The wolves look relieved that they won't be left without a leader. An elderly female owl hands me my deer-skin cape and a thick winter caribou pelt. "Take care, dear." She says softly. I look up into her large yellow eyes and nod. After she steps away, I howl then run off at my top speed towards the spot I last saw Elsa. I slowed to a jog to conserve my energy. I was able to track her for a while, but I eventually lost her scent in the snow. I went to the top of a hill to get a better scan of my surroundings. Once I get up there, I slipped on some ice and fell head over tail into the frozen stream below. I break the ice and land with a loud splash into the icy water. It soaks through my fur and bites my skin. I get up and smell a familiar scent. Fire! Once I'm back on my paws, I start to follow the fire scent. By the time I get to the cave with the fire, my fur has completely frosted over. I enter, and see a great gray owl stitching two caribou hides together with a bone needle.  
He must have heard my paw steps, because he turned his head so he could see me.  
"Hoot hoot." He greeted. "Big summer blowout." He waved his wing at a rack with sunglasses and steamed caribou meat. "Oh, uh great." I say. "For now how about winter caribou pelts? And Frozen caribou meat?" "That vould be in our vinter department." He says and points with his talon to a clearance rack filled with winter supplies. "Oh." I say. I grab a thick winter caribou pelt and two pounds of caribou meat.. "So." I start as casually as I can. "Has another young wolf, the queen perhaps I don't know, passed through here?"  
"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you dear." He hoots, flying up to the counter.  
Apparently he's wrong, because then another wolf enters the cave. He's a dark brown wolf with a black belly and a white spot around one eye. He also had a white tipped tail. His eyes are amber, and he was wearing a full fox skin around his pelt and muzzle that was all frosted over.  
"You and this fellow." The owl, whose name was Oaken, said. "Hoot hoot. Big summer blowout." The wolf doesn't respond. He defiantly knows what he needs for winter, though. He grabs caribou pelts, fox furs, a rope, a pickaxe, and carrots. Carrots? Ok so this guy likes vegetables. "Oh a real howler for the second summer moon." Oaken says. "Where ever could it be coming from?"  
"The North Mountain." The not-so-chatty-wolf muttered.  
Yes! Is it true? Could Elsa be on the North Mountain?  
"So." I say casually. " The North Mountain. I'm heading there myself." "You won't survive." He growls at me. He pushes past and drops his stuff on the counter. "That ll be forty gems." Oaken says.  
"Forty? No ten." The wolf growls.  
"Oh dear. That's no good. You see this is from our winter stock. Where supply and demand have a big problem." "You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem. I sell ice for a living." The wolf says, then growls at Oaken. He doesn't take kindly to that. He whistles and a huge black bear comes out and roars at the wolf. It scoops him up by his tail and tosses him out without letting him buy a thing. The black bear then goes back to his cave to sleep.  
"So sorry about this quarrel." Oaken said alighting down at the counter. "Just the pelt and the meat? Ya?" I figure this is an opportunity. I exit the cave with a coyote skin bag tied around my waist full of winter supplies. Now where did that guy go. I pick up his scent and it leads to an abandoned cougar den not far from Oaken s cave. I also pick up the scent of a reindeer. Reindeer! I think My mouth starts to water. I haven t had reindeer in a while. Shut up! I command my self. If I want this guy's help, I better not eat his reindeer. I peer in the entrance to the den. He had built a fire and was resting on some hay. He was also talking to his reindeer. That's odd. No wait, he's singing to his reindeer. That's even odder. Then I realize that's it's some sort of duet. The wolf sings one part in his own voice, and his reindeer's part in a lower voice. I also learn a few things. First of all the wolf's name is Kristoff. Second, His reindeer's name is Sven. And third, despite of his wolf-of-few-words act in Oaken s, Kristoff is a goofball. Right as their song ended, I walk in. "Nice duet." I say. Kristoff jumps to his paws startled for a second. "Oh, it's just you. What'dya want?" He says with the same tone he used in Oaken s.  
"I want you to take me up the North Mountain." I say.  
He stares at me for a second. "I don't take wolves places." He says lying down.  
"Let me rephrase that." I throw the bag of supplies on him. "Yow!" He grunts as the heavy bag lands on his stomach.  
"Take me up the North Mountain please." I say. There's a hint of desperation in my voice. He looks through the bag, then at Sven, then back at me. He sighs. "We leave at dawn." He says closing his eyes.  
"NO!" I yelp. "We leave now. Right now." I say trying to muster as much dignity as I can. We take off right away in Kristoff's sled. "So tell me." Kristoff starts. "What made the queen go all ice crazy?" I hate talking about Elsa behind her back, but since this guy's helping me I owe him an explanation. "Well it was all my fault. I got engaged, but she freaked out because I'd only just met him. You know that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage and..."  
"Hold on." Kristoff cuts me off. "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?"  
"Yeah. And then she tried to walk away, and I we fought and then grabbed her glove..."  
"Wait you got engaged to someone you just met that DAY?!" He yowled.  
"Yes, pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time so I just thought, maybe the girl's got a thing about dirt..."  
"Didn't your parents ever worn you about strangers?" Kristoff says.  
"Yes they did." I say scooting away from him. He rolls his eyes. "But Hans is not a stranger." I say.  
"Stop talking." Kristoff yelps.  
I'm about to growl at him, but he looks nervous.  
"Sven go, now!" Kristoff says and Sven darts forward.  
"What are they?" I ask nervously.  
"The humans." He whispered.  
"Humans?!" I yipp.  
Just then, two humans ran out of the trees. They we're carying spears and riding on horses. Kristoff lights a torch with a rock, and growls at them. "What dya want me to do?" I ask desperate to help.  
"Nothing. Just don't fall off and don't get speared."  
"But I wanna help." I protest.  
"NO! I don't trust your judgment."  
"Excuse me?" I bark.  
"Who marries a wolf she just met?" He says and does a back flip in the air to kick away a spear. "It's TRUE LOVE!" I say and grab his torch to light the horse's hoof on fire.  
"Ahhh!" Kristoff howls as the human's spear tears a gash on his flank.  
Then Sven whinnies. I see a huge ravine in front of us.  
"Get ready to jump Sven!" I howl to him "You don't tell him what to do. I do!" Kristoff growls. Then he grabs my scruff and tosses me onto Sven's back with the bag of supplies. "Jump Sven!" He howls and slices through the rope connecting the sled and Sven with his claw. Sven jumps and we land safely on the other side, but the sled doesn't go as far.  
Kristoff takes a mighty leap that includes two front-flips and barely lands on the other side. He digs in his claws and tries to haul himself up. I quickly tie one end of his rope to Sven and the other end to his pickaxe. I take it up in my mouth, and throw it with all my might towards him. "Grab on!" I shout. He grabs the pickaxe with his paws and Sven pulls him up. I look at the burning pile of wood that used to be his sled. I feel horrible. "I'll replace your sled, and everything in it. And I understand if you don't wanna help me anymore." I raise my tail and shove my ears forward to try to look like I know what I'm doing. Which I totally do. "Wait." Kristoff barks at me. "We're coming." "You are?" I ask excitedly. "I mean sure, I'll let you tag along." We find some birch bark for Kristoff's flank. I chew it thoroughly, and apply it to his wound. Then we continue on to find Elsa. We eventually get to a ridge with lots of small ice chunks hanging from it. It makes a tinkely sound as Sven's antlers brush it. "I never knew winter could be so, beautiful." I say breathlessly. "Yes but it's so white. Doesn't it hurt your eyes? Mine are killing me." A voice says. Kristoff and I look at each other. Surely that couldn't be Sven? "Am I right?" The voice is behind us now. We gasp as we see what spoke. It's a snowman, but he's ALIVE! Then I do what any wolf would have done in that situation. I kick it in the face. "AHHHHHHH!" I scream. It's head lands in Kristoff's paws.  
"Your creepy." He says and tosses it back to me. But it keeps talking!  
"I don't want it!" I yelp and toss it to Kristoff. He tosses it back.  
"Come on, it's just a head." He says. I yelp and toss it back on the body. When the snowman stood up, his head was upside down. "Wait. What am I looking at right now, why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" "Wait hold on one second." I say and turn his head right side up again. "Oh. Thank you now I'm perfect!" He exclaims.  
"Well, almost." I grab one of the carrots from the bag and jam it onto his face.  
"Thank you! I've always wanted a nose!" He gasps.  
"Ok. Let's start this thing over. Hi everyone I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!" Then I recognize him. When we were pups, Elsa and I used to build snowmen all the time. Elsa had given one of our snowmen that same name. "Olaf?" I ask.  
"Yeah?" He asks.  
"Did Elsa build you?"  
"Yeah. Why?" He asked.  
"Do you know where she is?"  
"Yeah. Why?" He asks again.  
"Do you think you could show us the way?"  
"Yeah. Why?" He asked again.  
"I'll tell you why." Kristoff interrupted. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."  
"Summer?!" Olaf gasped. "I've always wanted to see summer! Come on. Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back SUMMER!" He shouts. We walk for hours and eventually come to a sheer rock wall that goes strait up. "We gotta find another way up." Kristoff says. "I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains."  
"Says who?" I say and start to try to scramble up the wall. "What are you doing?" He asks me.  
"I'm... going to see my sister." I growl down to him without stopping.  
"Your gonna kill yourself." He says.  
"Hey Kristoff..." Olaf says peeking out from behind the corner of the wall.  
"Don't know if this ll solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go."  
"Aha! Thank Lupus!" I yowl. "Catch!" I bark to Kristoff and jump off the wall.  
I land in his forepaws. "Thanks. That was like a crazy trust exercise." I laugh and follow Olaf around the corner. We turn and see these beautiful ice stairs that lead to a magnificent ice palace. Part of me can't believe that Elsa built this herself, but the other part of me can't help but think it's perfect for her. The palace was beautiful and strong. And cold. I walk breathlessly up the stairs. Kristoff and Olaf try to follow me but I stop them with my tail. "You should probably wait here." I say. "Last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything." "What!" Kristoff yelps. "Oh come on, It's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life!"  
"Just. Give us a minute." I say. I continue to walk up the stairs. I get to the door and pound it with my paw. It swings wide open. "It opened!" I whisper. "That's a first." I walk in and slip on the icy floor. The next thing I know I'm on my butt on the ground. "Fox Dung!" I mutter under my breath. "Watch your step." A familiar voice laughs. I look up. "Elsa?" I whisper. She looked like a whole new wolf. Her fox-skin cape was gone,  
and she was instead wearing one made of thin ice. Her fur was down and loose and icicles hung from it, her tail was high and wagging, and her bright blue eyes sparkled. "Whoa Elsa you look, different. It's a good different. I mean not that you looked bad before. And this place. It's wonderful." "Thank you." She said softly. "I never knew what I was capable of." "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I had known..." I start.  
"No it's ok. You don't have to apologize. I actually want to thank you! Are you still engaged?" She asks.  
"Yes. Hans is perfect for me." I reply remembering the soft glow of his eyes.  
"I'm glad." Elsa's voice snaps me back to reality. "If it's really true love, you should marry him. Maybe have some pups. I of course, could have no such dreams. For I'm destined to life as a loner." She hung her head as she spoke. "Elsa. Please. Come back to Arendelle with me." I'm determined to convince her.  
"Why, Anna?" She asks me. "You know as well as I do that no wolf will ever view me the same way again. You heard them. They're terrified of me, they think that I'm a monster. And besides. Nobody wants me in Arendelle anyway. You saw what they did when they found out my secret." Her voice was strong and clear. But it cracked as she spoke again. "I think you should go." She said her tail drooping. She turned away and started to walk up the second set of stairs. "No please." I yelp and start to follow her. "Please don't shut me out again. I can help you control it. We could go home together. Please." I say. Elsa ignores me. I follow her to the top floor of her castle. "Oh, by the way. You kinda froze everything as you left, and we'll all freeze to death soon, but that's okay. You can just unfreeze it." "WHAT!" She roars. "How? I can't. I don't know how." She yowls. I keep trying to tell her it ll be alright and that she can. I know we can figure this out together.  
All of the sudden, Elsa spins around to face me. Her tail was strait out and her ears were shoved forward and she was crouched low to the ground. Her front paw flashed out and slammed me sideways. I fall and skid away on the icy floor. "Ooh. Don't you get it, you idiot she-wolf!" Elsa snarled at me. "I DON'T KNOW HOW! I JUST CAN'T, OK? I CAN'T!" She screamed and snow swirled around her. She started to howl, "I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" Her howl crashed like thunder. Then as she finished, the ice that swirled around her shot out at all angles. One hits me strait in the chest. Elsa stopped her howling and stared at me. "Oh great Lupus!" She whispered. "What have I done?" I whimper like a pup. Kristoff must have heard everything, because he shot strait into the room. "Anna!" He yelps as he sees me.  
"It s ok." I lie as he helps me up. "I'm fine." I try to stand tall. I can't let Elsa see how much it hurts. I stumble, and fall into his paws. "Who's this?" Elsa gasps. "No it doesn't matter. You just have to go!"  
"No I'm not leaving without you Elsa." I say proudly. "I know we can figure this out."  
She sighs. "Yes, you are." She says sadly the sparkle gone from her eyes. She waves her paws and creates a giant snow bear! It grabs us with it's front paws and carries us outside. It tosses us and Olaf into the snow outside Elsa's palace. Olaf lands in pieces on a rock behind us. He's still smiling, but I'm outraged. "It is not nice to throw people!" I growl at the bear. I gather a snowball in my paws and am about to throw it at the bear when Kristoff stops me. "Whoa ok feisty-paws just let the snowbear be." "Ok. I'm calm." I lie. When he lets go of my paw I hurl the snowball at the bear. "Oh. What? Come on!" He growls.  
The snow bear roars and starts to chase us. We run at top speed to the edge of a cliff. "It's a hundred foot jump." I pant tired from the run. "It's two-hundred." Kristoff corrects me and starts to dig a semi-circle in the snow.  
"What's that for?" I say breathlessly.  
"I'm digging a snow anchor." He says without looking at me.  
"Ok. What if we fall?" I ask.  
"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there, It'll be like landing on an elk pelt. Hopefully." He added, pushing one end of his rope in the anchor, then tying the other around my waist. We hear giant paws crashing through the trees like lightning. "Ok. On three." Kristoff yelps. "One. Two..."  
Just then, a giant tree slices through the air and almost crushes us. "TREE!" I howl and jump off pulling Kristoff with me. "What the, Whoa!" He grunts as he's pulled off. "Well, that happened." He pants as he hangs next to me, dangling by the rope.  
He starts to lower us down when the rope stops. "What in the name of Lupus?"  
I say as we start to rise back up the cliff. We see giant paws pulling the rope up and us with it. Kristoff hits his head on a piece of stone jutting out of the cliff.  
"DON'T COME BACK!" The snowbear roars at us as we get to the top. "We won't." I promise and slice through the rope with my claw. We fall and I howl until we hit the crushed powder on the ground below. "Oh. You we're right. Just like an elk pelt." I hear gasping. "Olaf!" I say not expecting to see the snowman. I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" He yelled. Then Kristoff sat up from being buried by some of the fluffy powder. "Those are my legs." He puffs. Then Olaf's legs walk by. "Hey, do me a favor grab my butt." He says. Kristoff grabs his head and mid-section and puts it back on his butt. "Oh that feels better." Then Sven comes up. "Hey Sven!" Olaf says happily. "He found us. Who's my cute little reindeer?" He laughs.  
"Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff says. "How's your head?" I ask him.  
"Ow. It's fine. I've got a thick skull." "So. Now what?" He asks.  
"Now what?" I echo. "Now what!? Oh what am I gonna do. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. Then there's your ice business..."  
"Hey don't worry about my ice business. Worry about your fur!"  
"What?" I yelp. I look at my fur. A long, thick strand of it turns bright white.  
"It's because she struck you. Isn't it?" Kristoff says. I just whimper. "Come with me." He barks.  
"Where are we going?" I ask shivering. "To see my friends." He says. "I know they can fix this." "How?" I ask.  
"Because I've seen them do it before."

Elsa's P.O.V -  
After Anna leaves, I pace about in my castle muttering to myself under my breath. "Anna would have probably blabbed it to the whole of Arendelle by now." I mutter, frustrated. I didn't mean to strike her. It just well, kinda burst out. I picked up speed until I was racing around the room in circles, trying to remember all those strategies my parents taught me all those years ago about controlling my magic. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. DON'T FEEL! " I scream at myself. I skid to a halt, and began to think about Anna. Does she think I hate her? Does she wish I'd come back with her? Does she hate me? All these thoughts race through my head. I'm strong but I'm stupid. I think. Then I hear the roar of my snow bear. I look out my window, and see ten or so wolf soldiers from Arendelle. I flex my claws, and prepare to battle.

Anna's P.O.V -  
I follow Kristoff down the mountain. We walk for hours and eventually come to a clearing. "So about my friends." Kristoff starts. "Well I say friends, they're more like family. Not trying to scare you, but they can be a little overbearing. And also stubborn, at times, and loud. And heavy. Really heavy. Its not, they're not, what, they mean well..."  
"Kristoff." I interrupt. "They sound wonderful." "Well, alright then. Meet my family." He walks into the clearing with large boulders in it and starts talking to them! "He's crazy." Olaf whispers loudly. "Um, ok then I'm gonna go." I say and turn to walk away.  
"No. Anna wait." Kristoff barks. The stones start to roll towards him. They open up and trolls pop out! "Kristoff's home!" A motherly troll shouts. "And he's brought a girl!" She says as she see's me. "A girl!" The other trolls echoed. "Ok it's nice to see you all, but where's grandpabie?" Kristoff asks.  
"He's napping. Who's your new girlfriend?" One of the trolls says.  
"What!" Kristoff and I say together. "No. I'm not, we're not..." I stammer.  
"What's the issue dear?" The motherly troll asks. Then they start singing about true love. Some of the girl trolls start doing my claws and wrapping leaves around my fur. They seem to be getting me ready for something. Maybe they're gonna take away this cold feeling spreading through me. Then some of the trolls dig a shallow pit and shove Kristoff and I in it. Then a priest-looking troll stands in front of us.  
"Do you Anna take Kristoff to be your trofully wedded..." "Wait what!" Kristoff and I say together.  
"Your getting married." The priest troll says. I feel an icy shock and collapse into Kristoff's paws. Another large section of my fur turns white. "She's as cold as ice." Kristoff gasps, grooming the fur between my ears in a vain attempt to comfort me. Then a large troll rolls out of the crowd. "There is strange magic here." He whispers. "Grandpabie." Kristoff says warmly. "Come bring her here to me." Pabbie says. I know that he's a stranger, but for some reason I can't explain, I trust him immediately. When he gestures for me to give him my paws, I do. "Anna. Your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze forever." I gasp and look at Kristoff, expecting him to laugh, but he looks dead serious. "So Pabbie, remove it." Kristoff says gruffly. "I cannot." Pabbie says. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."  
After a moment of thought, Kristoff says, "Anna. We have to get you back to Hans." He tosses me onto Sven's back. "Hans." I repeat. Sven starts to run. "Let's go kiss Hans!" Olaf shouts happily.

Elsa's P.O.V -  
I walk down the stairs stealthily as the wolves from Arendelle approach. I can hear them battling with my snowbear. I open the gates to my castle a crack, and peer outside. Two of the wolves who work for the duke who accused me of sorcery spot me and race up the stairs outside my palace. I race up the stairs on the inside, and freeze as they burst through the door. They spot me and one yowls something to the other and they bolt up the stairs, their weapons on their backs. I run faster and they meet me on the top floor.  
Both wolves bark and the crossbows take aim. Directly at me. I tuck my tail. "No. Please." I yelp. One barks and an arrow shoots at me. I cover my face with my paws, and an ice wall stops the arrow in front of me. I gasp shocked as I see the ice. I stare down at my paws. Oh. Right. That. The thing that got me into this in the first place just saved my sorry butt. They start to circle me as if I was an elk or deer in the middle of a hunting circle. I should know. I ran in hundreds of hunts during my time in Arendelle. I keep an eye on both of them as I join the circle. I watch them like a hawk. Just as one wolf gets ready to shoot his bow, I create a ice chunk that ends in sharp spines with the wolf hanging on it, almost impaled. I narrow my eyes and spin around and shoot the bow out of the other wolf's paw with ice. Then I shoot a wall of ice at him that nearly pushes him off the balcony. Then I hear more paw steps as more wolves enter the room. More soldiers. Great. "Queen Elsa!" I recognize Hans's voice, Anna's fianc . I just growl without looking at him. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!" He yowls. I stop shooting the ice. Oh No! Where in the name of Lupus is my self-control?! The wolf on the ice chuck aims his bow at me again. Right before he shoots, Hans jerks him back and the arrow slices through the chandelier right above me. It starts to plummet towards me. I take off running, but I trip over my own paws. The next thing I know I'm sliding on the icy floor towards the Arendelle wolves. Then all went black. My eyes flutter open. I don't know how long I've been out, but it was long enough for me. I'm laying on a pile of moss. I look around, I realize I'm in a cell, and start to panic. I leap up from the moss, and fall on the stone ground on my belly. What? Why can't I move? Then I realize I can't move my front paws. I turn around painfully and see my ice-shooting front paws encrusted in steel paw cuffs. I manage to regain my balance and stumble over to a small window in my cell. I see swirls of snow and ice outside. I don't need a map to tell where I am. I'm back in Arendelle. "Great Lupus." I wail. "What have I done?" I gaze at my frozen kingdom, then I hear the cell door creak. I spin around and recognize Hans. He's holding a lit torch in his mouth. For a second, I think he's going to melt my fur off with it, but then he sets it on a stone ledge in the cell. "Why did you bring me here!?" I demand. I wanted to lunge at him with teeth, claws, and ice at full strength. I could have frozen my way outta here If it weren't for him and the rest of the Arendellian idiots! But my anger changes to fear as he speaks next. "I couldn't just let them kill you." He says sorrily. "But I'm a danger to Arendelle." I reply, my voice shaking. "Get Anna." "Anna." He says and his voice cracks. He clears his throat and starts again. "Anna, has not returned."  
I gasp. Anna should have been home by now. Awful thoughts of her fate stream through my head. Was she buried in my snowstorm? Was she attacked by another wolf pack? Did she freeze to death because of my blow? Hans's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "If you would just stop the winter. Bring back summer. Please." I fix him with a longing gaze.  
"Don't you see?" I whisper. "I can't." He looks disappointed, but says nothing. "You have to tell them to let me go!" I yelp. I sound like a whining pup.  
"I will do what I can." He says simply. Then he walks out of the cell, taking his torch with him. My front paws feel weird. I look down and see my paw cuffs frosting over, and my powers begin to slip out of my control.

Anna's P.O.V -  
We set off immediately, but it takes hours to return to Arendelle. I'm in Kristoff's paws. He's at least twice my size. I feel so cold, it takes all my strength to stay awake. If he weren't holding me, I think I'd fall off Sven's back.  
"Come on Sven, faster!" Kristoff howls. He looks at me. "Just hang in there."  
He tells me and begins to groom my face. We finally arrive at the castle and he hauls me onto his back and jumps of Sven. Then he walks over to the gates. Some of our owl servants come and take me into the castle. I hear Kristoff telling them too bring me strait to Hans. I want to say goodbye, but I'm so weak I can't. As they walk me in, I wonder if I'll ever see Kristoff again. "Why am I thinking about him?" I mutter so no one else will hear me. I should be thinking about Hans. I'm about to see my true love. I believe Hans's kiss will thaw me, but who will thaw Arendelle? My owl servants lead me into the den where Hans was. "Anna!" He exclaimed when he saw me. "Hans you have to kiss me." I bark. "Now! Now!" I stand on my hind legs to try to kiss him but he won't let me. "Wait slow down." He said, sounding just like Elsa. The owls leave to give us some privacy. He helps me get to the pile of pelts in the center of the den. "What happened out there?" He asks. I try to explain quickly. "Elsa struck me with her powers." I whimper. "She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me." I say.  
"A true loves kiss." He whispers. He leans towards me like he's finally gonna kiss me, then stops. "Oh Anna." He says. "If only there was some wolf out there who loved you." He rose to his paws and walked to the window. What?! No, no no no no NO! What is he saying? "You said you did." I say in shock. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance." He told me. "I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere. As heir, Elsa was preferable of course. But no wolf was getting anywhere with her. But you, you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that." He smiled evilly, and grabbed a melon shell filled with water and poured it on the fire. "I figure after we married," He continued. "I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." "Hans no stop!" I howl, but he keeps talking.  
"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." He snickered. "Please." I beg. "SHUT UP!" And then he LAUGHS at me.  
"All that's left now is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer." A cold wave of shock grips me as I realize the depth of Hans's cruelty. "You're no match for Elsa." I say bravely. "No. YOUR no match for Elsa." He sneers. "I, on the other paw, am the hero who's going to save Arendelle from destruction." He walks toward the mouth of the den. "You won't get away with this." I whisper.  
"Oh Anna, I already have." He sneers. Then he walks out of the den and pushes a rock in front of the entrance. I manage to crawl to the mouth of the den. "Help." I say. But my voice is so quiet I can barely hear it myself. It's over. I blew it. At least I know Elsa is stronger than I am. WAAY stronger. She has to stop Hans, even if I can't. She has to.

Hans's P.O.V -  
I walk back into the den where some dignitaries are waiting. My plan is working perfectly. I stagger into the room, looking weak and grief stricken.  
"Prince Hans." One of the dignitaries says. I collapse onto a pelt. "Princess Anna is...dead." I lie. "What?!" The dignitaries shout. "What happened to her?" They asked. I shake my head. "She was killed, by Queen Elsa." I whisper. " At least we got to say our wedding vows. Before she died in my paws." The dignitaries gasp. "That is it." A duke yelps. "Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger." "Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you." Another wolf says. I'm secretly elated.  
"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason, and sentence her to death." I declare.  
Elsa's P.O.V -  
In the cell, I stared out the window and wondered where Anna was at that moment. She would never be able to survive this storm. Hans's words haunt me.  
I have to leave Arendelle. All I do is bring trouble to my kingdom. I look down at my paw cuffs. They're completely frozen over. Then they burst open as the wall freezes and my ice crumbles a hole in the stone wall. As I realize I can escape, I leap through the hole in the wall and race across the frozen fjord.

Anna's P.O.V.

I lay in front of the rock at the entrance to the den, shivering deep in thought. I think of Elsa, roaming free in her palace, I think about Hans, and I think about Kristoff and Sven going to collect ice to sell. Then I hear the rock blocking the den mouth scrape against the ground. Is it Hans? Has he decided that he can't wait for me to freeze to death, so he'll do it himself? Or worse, is he here to tell me that he has killed Elsa!? I prepare my self for the worst when I see a face I've known since I was a pup. A carrot nose appears in the mouth of the den, and Olaf enters. Apparently I look as bad as I feel. "Anna!" He shouts upon seeing me. Then he looks at the put-out fire, and strikes a match to start it again. Then he helps me get over to it. "So where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" He asks as he sits down next to me. "I was wrong about him." I admit. "Please Olaf, you can't stay here. You'll melt." He refuses to leave, until we find another act of true love to save me. "Do you have any ideas?" He asked. "I don't even know what love is anymore." I confess.  
"That's ok. I do." He says. "Love. Is putting someone else's needs before yours, like the way Kristoff brought you back to Hans then left you forever." "Kristoff, loves me?" I ask. Olaf smiles. "Wow you really don't know anything about love do you?" He asks pushing his nose back on his melting face. Then I notice a small puddle at Olaf's feet. "Olaf!" I exclaim. "Your melting!" "Some wolves are worth melting for." He answers simply. Then his face starts to fall over and he holds it up with his hands. "Just maybe not right this second." Then the window bursts open sending a draft of freezing air into the room. "Don't worry I got it." He says and heads toward the window. "We're gonna get through this, wait hold on I'm getting something." He says and grabs an icicle to use as a telescope. Then he gasps. "It's Kristoff and Sven!" He yowls. "Wow they're really moving fast. I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." "Olaf help me up. Please. I need to get to Kristoff." I say.  
"Why?" He asks, and I fix him with the you-know-why look. Then he gasps again. "Oh I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!" He helps me up and leads me into the hallway. I've lived in that den my entire life and I don't recognize it anymore. Ice spikes stick out at every angle and frost hangs in the air. Every time we change direction new spikes block our path. Then I spot a way out. Olaf spots it to and he leads me to a glass window. I break the glass with my paw and we walk out side. The wind smacks me in the face as we stumble across the fjord. Olaf is swept up by the wind into smaller pieces. "Keep Going!" He yells to me as he's swept away. As I continue to stagger along, my paws feel weird. I look down in shock to see that their frozen over. I know I don't have much time left. "Kristoff!" I shout my voice drowned out by the wind. "Kristoff!" I shout again, my voice becoming quieter by the second. Then amazingly he heard me because he shouted back, "Anna!" I'm relieved as I follow his voice through the swirling snow.

Elsa's P.O.V -  
As I race through my snow storm I catch a scent other than ice. It's wolf scent. I turn around and gasp as I recognize Hans. I start to run away but stop as he starts to speak. "Elsa! You can't run from this!" He howls over the crash of the storm. Tears start to well up in my eyes. "Just take care of my sister." I say, my voice cracking. Hans laughs. "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart." "No." I whisper. But he continues.  
"I tried to save her but it was too late. Her paws were ice her fur turned white. Your sister is dead. Because of YOU!" He snarled. No. No no no no no no NO! This is what I always feared, what I always hoped would never happen. By my marrow, My worst fears have been realized! "No." I whisper and collapse on the ground with my tail tucked and my muzzle buried in my paws. To match my feelings, the storm froze around me. Snowflakes and ice chunks hung in the air. All I could think about is how much I wish I could have prevented Anna from coming to look for me. Or how I wish that I didn't even have these god-forsaken powers anyway. Then I hear a sword being drawn, but I don't care. I simply don't care.

Anna's P.O.V -  
As I stumble towards Kristoff's voice the storm seems to freeze around me. Strange. Then I see Kristoff in the distance. He starts to run towards me as he see's me. Then I hear a sword being drawn. I painfully turn my head and see a wolf huddled on the ground with her muzzle buried in her paws. I gasp when I realize who it is. "Elsa?" I whisper. Then I recognize the wolf standing over her. It's Hans with his sword in his mouth, smiling in triumph as he prepares to kill her. He slowly rose it up, taking his time and enjoying every second of it. I look back towards Kristoff. He's only about ten fox-lengths away from me now. Then with the last of my strength, I race towards Hans and Elsa. The last thing I remember is lunging between her and Hans.

Elsa's P.O.V -  
I prepare for the pain of Hans's sword slicing through my back, or better yet, my neck, but nothing happens. I dare to glance back and see something that makes my breath catch in my throat. Anna's behind me, but she's frozen solid. Her fur now white spiked out, her claws outstretched, and a look of pain and determination on her frozen face. I sprinted over to her. "Anna! No. Please no." I whimper. "ANNA!" I howl my grief into the sky, silently cursing Lupus for taking my only family member left. No. It's my fault she's like this. I throw my paws around her, prepared to stay there forever. My weeping was as uncontrollable as my magic. I think about everything that happened since Anna's accident. I know I am a monster. I know I will never be a good leader like my parents were. But the one thought that disturbs me most is that I actually killed my sister. I don't deserve to live.

Anna's P.O.V -  
I feel Elsa's paws around me. I can hear her crying. That's weird for a lot of reasons. First off, Elsa show any emotion what so ever, let alone cry, and she never puts her paws around me. Second of all, I could have sworn I had died, but if I had, how could I feel her? Then something amazing happened. I could move my paws! I could wag my tail! I had begun to thaw! As soon as my paws thawed I threw them around Elsa and hugged her back. I could sense her shock. "Wait, what? Anna!?" She gasped. "You sacrificed yourself for me?" She was astonished. "I love you." I answered weakly. She smiled and hugged me again. I heard Olaf gasp, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Elsa stepped back, obviously deep in thought. "Love will thaw." She repeated. "Love. Of course! Love!" She raised her her paws and the ice and snow on the ground rose into the sky. A boat rose out of the newly-melted fjord with us on it. Ha, funny we were in the one spot in the entire fjord where a boat was underneath. Hans picked up the remnant of his sword and started to swing it at Elsa but Kristoff was quicker and slammed Hans's face with a mighty blow of his paw that sent him sliding twenty fox-lengths away, yowling like the coward he is. Soon the entire kingdom was thawed and the snow dissolved into the air, after turning into a really cool snowflake thingy. "I knew you could do it." I say coming to stand beside Elsa. Then Kristoff stands up and I stop him as he starts to run at Hans. "Let me handle this." I say. I walk over to Hans calmly as he rises to his paws. "Anna?" He asks, rubbing his face with a paw. "But, she froze your heart." He said bewildered. "The only frozen heart around here is yours." I snap and then I grab his muzzle in my teeth and throw him off the boat. That's my way of breaking our engagement. Then I walk back to Elsa and see Kristoff's mouth hanging open. I guess I surprised him. Then Elsa and I hug again. I've had a very interesting couple of days, but I am excited to pay off my debt. I lead Kristoff blindfolded through Arendelle bumping wolves and slamming into poles. Then we stop and I pull his blindfold off to reveal sled. "I owe you a sled, and it's the latest model." I say. His mouth's hanging open again. "No. I can't accept this." He says.  
"You have to. No exchanges. No returns. Queen's orders. She's named you the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." I explain.  
"What? That's not a thing." He says.  
"Oh sure it is. It even has a cup holder. Do you like it?" I ask. "Like it? I love it! I could kiss you!" He blushes. "I mean I could, I'd like to. May I, I mean we me wait what?" He said. Then I give him a quick lick. "We may." I say, and we rub noses. Then I hear a loud creak. Elsa had opened the gates wide. Kristoff and I run back to join in. I gasp. The courtyard was frozen over in an ice skating rink, and the broken parts of the castle were now fully repaired, with ice! I make my way over to Elsa. "I like the open gates." I say.  
"We are never closing them again." She promises. We start to skate and I'm pretty bad at it. But thanks to Elsa, I know I'll get plenty of lessons, and when I fall, I know that the wolves who love me will always help me up.

The End 


End file.
